TIEMPO
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: Luego de haber ganado y haber derrotado a Orion, los chicos han tomado rumbos diferentes. Pero luego de tanto reciben una carta que los cita a reunirse nuevamente para formar parte del proyecto tiempo. ¿Que consecuencias tendrá esto?


Me encontraba yendo hacia el punto de reunión, hace unos días había recibido una carta citándome para hablar sobre una proposición para un equipo. Según tengo en mi conocimiento muchos de mis ex compañeros del equipo de fútbol de Raimon asistirán, así como tres de mis nuevos compañeros de equipo, Genda, Fudou y Sakuma, así como algunos jugadores del inazuma Japón.

-Al fin has llegado Kazemaru.-Comento una voz conocida.- Criamos que al final te habías escondido entre los papeles de información que Kagueyama te ha dado.

Lo observe unos momentos, sabía que estos comentarios son bastantes común en Fudou Akio, por lo que no le tome mucha importancia, realmente, si fuera en otras ocasiones, probablemente hubiera reído, y le hubieran lanzado una respuesta.

Sin embargo, ese día me encontraba extrañamente de mal humor por la cantidad de trabajo que se me había asignado, así que decidí saludar de manera genérica y dirigirme hacia donde estaba el trío relámpago-_Nombre que le asignamos en el Raimon a Endou, Kidou y Goenji, por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos-_

-Tampoco hace falta que pases de mi de esa manera.-Dijo en respuesta algo molesto.- ¿Y ahora que le pasa?-Pregunto mirando a sus dos compañeros de Instituto, quienes se observaron unos momentos para luego negar y alzar los hombros.

-¿Han habido noticias?-Pregunte observando a Kidou, quien al percatarse de que había llegado me ofreció una sonrisa como forma de saludo.

-No realmente, supusimos que se ha atrasado por algo, pero se nos hace raro que una compañía sea tan impuntual.

-Comprendo.-Dije de manera seria, algo que se estaba volviendo muy habitual en mí. Suspire, y decidí observar a mi alrededor, era un gran gimnasio, paredes amarillas, aros de baloncesto, pisos de manera y enormes ventanales, sin embargo parecía ser de dominio público, pues no parecía pertenecer a ningún instituto.

_"Bienvenidos jugadores."_

Sonó en el altavoz. Extrañados, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, causando en mí un leve sentimiento de irritación, sin duda, necesitaba una buena taza de café para relajarme.

_"Supongo que se preguntaran, ¿Por qué los hemos citado? Pues verán jóvenes jugadores, ustedes han sido elegidos para el proyecto "Tiempo". El cual constara que convivan con ustedes mismos, conociéndose en una realidad diferente."_

Murmullos, era lo único que había surgido, incluso, podía oír a mi lado a Sakuma preguntando "¿Qué clase de broma era esa?".

Y es que, ¿Convivir con nosotros mismos más de lo que todos los días hacemos? Sonaba simplemente descabellado.

_"Tranquilos jugadores, la respuesta los espera mañana aquí a las 14:00, no lleguen tarde. Antes de que nos despidamos queremos decirle que este pequeño proyecto, tiene un tiempo límite el cual por ahora será indefinido. Esperamos que sean buenos con ustedes y sobre todo, no pueden echarse para atrás. ¿Su objetivo? Por ahora no está decidido, pero no dejen que el tiempo se rompa."_

Sin más Las luces se apagaron unos breves segundos antes de volver a encenderse.

-¿Qué rayos?-Pregunto por primera vez Someoka, quien se había mantenido algo distante y callado, observando a los gemelos hablar.- ¿Me han hecho venir desde el Alpino, solo por esto?

-Menuda estupidez.-Espeto Fudou enfadado.- De a ver sabido que se trataba de una ridiculez tan grande me hubiera quedado entrenando.

\- Sin embargo, eso de que nuestra respuesta no estará esperando mañana, ¿Creen que sea real?- Todos volteamos a ver al chico de cabello verde, Midorikawa, del Eiseni Gakuen.

-Bueno, creo que solo nos queda comprobarlo mañana.- Respondió un chico de cabello plateado, y ojos claros, más conocido como Shirou Fubuki, capitán del equipo de fútbol de la Secundaria Haruken sonriendo, recibiendo la afirmación de muchos, y las quejas de otros.

-Propongo que nos juntemos en algún lugar cercano para venir todos juntos.-Dijo esta vez un rubio mientras con su mano enrulaba uno de sus largos cabellos, mejor conocido como Afuro Terumi, capitán del instituto Zeus.

Todos le observamos unos momentos algo pensativos, y optamos por aceptar, después de todo, la idea dicha por la persona en el altavoz sonaba tan loca y descabellaba, que por más que habláramos de una empresa o organización, la posibilidad de algún riesgo era latente.


End file.
